unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope
Stupid Mario Galaxy: A Lost Hope is the third installment of the Stupid Mario Galaxy series. Bowser's next evil plan After failing to conquer the galaxy with his army of Pretzel Men, Bowser becomes really, really depressed and desperate to do anything to get back at Mario and Princess Rosalina. One day when it is snowing outside his apartment, he goes out and for fun, decides to build a real man out of snow with actual organs and everything identical to the anatomy of an actual human male. He then brings it to life and clones it with a cloning machine that brings things to life. thus creating an army of Real men made out of snow. They were much smarter than the Pretzel Men, as well as faster and not as tasty. Their only weakness however was temperatures over 32 degrees Fahrenheit/ 0 degrees celsius. Bowser used his army to go on a conquest to not only destroy Mario and Rosalina, but to get back at President Captain Norton's Brother for making him lose the election. He managed to kill off a ton of Toads and Princess Apple in the process, who supported President Captain Norton's Brother. Mario Strikes Back Upon hearing about Bowser's plan of conquest, Mario springs into action to try and kill the Real men made out of snow, using the same tatcis he used on the Pretzel Men. Unfortunately, The Real men made out of snow tasted very bad and were much smarter, too. A bunch of them ganged up on Mario, beating him to death. Bowser then moves on to kill off Princess Watermelon and Princess Grapefruit. Upon hearing of her husband's death, Rosalina uses her magic wand to bring Mario back to life and the fight was on. At the same time, the President is finally free from the spell of the shame Super Ronald Galaxy and then sends Link to the island of BALTIMORE!!! to get him some dinner. He then assists Rosalina in discovering the secret to defeating Bowser's army. Swamp Galaxy *Mario must defeat the evil Maklooter mutants, who Bowser still employs. *Mario must kill his father, who is a very, very, very, very, very, very, very fat old man who can crush you by taking one step and then falling. *Mario must conquer the Weegee Virus *Boss: Maklooter Xadiret: Mario must crush him under a door 5 times or else. Korodai Galaxy *Mario must then conquer the Faces of Stupidity . *Rosalina must boarder the platforms and kill some Real Men made out of snow. *Rosalina then must kill Weegee. *Boss: Ganon: Mario must defeat Ganon using only the Book of Whatever. Space Galaxy *Mario must discover a new planet or else he will die!! *Rosalina must use the powers of the Lummas to kill off some mutant space pirates. *Mario must make Bowser Jr. cry. *Boss: Some giant Rock: Mario annd Rosalina must blow up a rock. The Black House *Mario must beat up some more real men made out of snow. *Rosalina must break into the Black House undetected. *Boss: George W. Bush: Mario must kill George W. Bush and destroy his color chart of doom. *Rosalina must help President Captain Norton's Brother stop playing Super Ronald Galaxy. *President Captain Norton's Brother helps discover the real men made out of snow's true weakness. Final Final Confrontation Eventually, they learn about the army's one true weakness: temperatures over 32 degrees farenheiht. Rosalina then uses her magic wand on the army, setting it to "melt stuff" and began to melt them away. Bowser, horrified at his army's fate, ordered them to retreat, as Mario and Rosalina killed more than half of them. Bowser went back into hiding, now conducting another new plan. While he still has his army of Real men made out of snow, he still has to replace the ones that he lost. It is still unknown how. He might also clone more Real men, but he will have to figure out a way to protect them from the heat. Reception Adam Hussler once again commented on how terrible the shame was, saying that it made The Legend of Zelda: Daylight Savings look descent. Morgan commented it was good, but needed some work. She then proceeded to beat Adam repeatedly with a baseball bat and then with a sledge hammer. Legacy This shame has brought the Stupid Mario Galaxy series to a new height of pure unadulterated shaming. It has been reported that it has sold 5 copies world wide, and 2 of them are even being used to play with. Trivia *It is unknown if Bowser will reappear in Stupid Mario Galaxy: Attack of the Klowns, as he needs time to create another plan. *The Real men made out of snow are the only minions of Bowser in the series to appear and survive a shame. Category:Stupid Mario Galaxy Category:Shames